sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
382 From Summer to Autumn
From The Chronicle of 382. Oathsworn Sigeholders Aethelric Visiting Tamar and Althea in Urizen, whilst there dealing with Medea Ruth, bringing her with her refugees to Sigehold and leading the Grimnir's Promise to their next fight with the Drakes. Eeva Still away at an unknown location being mysticky. Emphasis on the sticky. Elsa the Fury She has spent her time aboard her ship The Lazy Kraken and rarely been seen in Sigehold. Derowen Spends her time less carving and more writing letters. She comes to the hall and makes sure that anything suffering from the various people's absences whilst searching for Ylmisckha and other duties is done. She scowl's at kids who look too curiously at Seaver's hut Henrik Tending to his Salmon Farm and the ongoing business of the Hala within it's own lands. Ingrid Preaching, probably. Jana Fighting maybe? Jorlief Summer! (With Jazz hands) Leofric Leofric spends a short while around Sigehold, attempting to find somebody headed towards Spiral to track the movement of a Navarri. Later, after vowing to avoid the frontline, and instead focus on protecting others, he accompanies Aethelric and the Grimnir's Promise, as they march with the Drakes. Liissa Liissa is rarely seen, she seems to be spending a lot of time going on long walks around the Hala, leaving Giste in charge of the bar. When Ylmisckha goes missing she co-ordinates the locals around Sigehold in their searches and makes food for those heading out towards Rundhal and Kalpaheim. Then one day about two weeks after returning from Anvil, when news has come of Inga's safe delivery near Gildenheim, she heads north with quite a serious looking backpack. Upon her return she talks a great deal about the Sigehold oath and of the possibilities a new sect would have to deepen it's meaning. Osric In response to Veikko's letters Osric offers his experience hunting with dogs, to say nothing of the soldier's of the Green Shield, Bloodcloaks and Fist of the Mountain who offer their help throughout the Kallavessi swamp to the east of Ylmisckha's hut. Sigvar Sigvar sends draughts of philtres that focus the mind and restore tired bodies to the search in Kallavesi to ensure that searches are not dulled by poor wits. He also offers Skein readings, if wanted, to help locate Ylmischkha and then travels to Gildenheim to deliver Veikko and Ylmisckha's child. Upon his return he has been tending to his herb garden, teaching Alistir how to take care his plants whilst he is on his travels. He has also been asking careful questions about the people of the empire - inspiring heroes and leaders, listening carefully to the answers and keeping details notes. Taru Taru hears that Veikko's pregnant wife is missing and possibly in Kalpaheim. She instructs her scoplets to keep an eye out for her or any information they can gather. Tauno Summer Magic Stuff Uncle Seaver An inscribed wooden plaque hangs on the door of his hut stating: “I am likely in Kallavesa I will return from time to time Please feel free to make use of the preparations inside if you wish Be aware that some lessons come with a price” Seaver himself is with Veikko searching for Ylmisckha, trying to keep his nephew calm. Ulfa Covenkeeper things. Veikko Searching for his wife, Ylmisckha, Veikko at first sends messages to Sigehold and the Darkwolves to see whether or not Mishkha is with them. He calls on Osric's aid and finally travels to Gildenheim with Seaver and Sigvar for the birth of his child. People who live close by Kindra Kindra, back at home with the Darkwolves briefly, is pissed off because she can't find her climbing ropes, and most of her squad have taken the opportunity of her being in Anvil to go out on a weeklong bender. On hearing Miska is missing, she grumbles and makes a note to keep an eye out as she heads South. Maarit Probably following Ironwill around. Ylmisckha She was already showing signs of labour when Veikko left for Anvil. To keep herself busy she'd re-arranged the hall and home a dozen times, fretting, fussing, stomping around, and building a little nest for the incoming baby. She said nothing to Veikko of the imminent arrival because she knew he had to go and had a job to do as a Cardinal. When he comes back to the swamp-hovel, tidy and arranged, she's missing. The lean-to-shed plus new extra rooms is devoid of person. All the belongings are still there and food but Ylmisckha is missing and at a vital time! Vanja Vanja has returned her presence to the hall. Yellow and green feathers fall in the wind as she passes, greeting those of the hall she has missed. The boards on her shack are taken off and once again her garden is bright with wildflowers as well as useful and tasty herbs. In fact she is more around than she has ever been, her hunting trips few and far between as she makes time instead to visit all members of the hall, from the children to the elderly and everyone in between. She gladly welcomes visitors and her hut, whilst overwhelming with clutter, bright flowers and beads, is always stocked with food and tea for those who wish to stop by. Giste persuades the naga to lend her aid to the search for Ylmisckha after it becomes clear that the mystic may well be on the Trods.